The Humasis
by LordWilliam-52.N.L.A
Summary: Will and Magnus come upon a creature that is very special and needs a certain type of DNA to survive. This DNA will allow it to become so powerful it could save the world that is doomed by global warming. Will they help the creature or let the world die? Read and find out. Rated M for Heavy themes and sexual content and slash. Please review. Will Z. / Created Character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1!

"Magnus where are we going?" Will asked unable to sit still in the back of the helicopter.

"Were going to retrieve a Humasis." Magnus said with an English accent.

"A what?" Will asked wondering what that was.

"Humasis are a very rare abnormal. I had long believed that they were extinct. It could save life as we know it. We left a day late. We have to get to it before it hatches from its protective egg."

"Why? What happens when it hatches?" Will asked concerned.

"This is a once in a lifetime chance. Humasis are hatched either male or female. But they don't usually get a chance to continue being a Humasis, because of the rare chemical inside them that's Born in them at birth, it attracts the Curi." Said Magnus.

"What's a Curi?" Will asked.

"The Curi is the Humasis's father. After the Humasis is born its forced to have intercourse to change them into a Curi. Which is very bad, because we need it to stay a Humasis so it can evolve into an adult and save our planet. It has the power to restore the earth back to health. Which rarely happens because the father Curi is usually waiting for them to hatch." Magnus continued,

"When the Humasis hatches and the Curi has intercourse with it. The Curi releases its D.N.A into the Humasis which evolves it into a Curi when that happens it no longer has the power to restore earth. The Curi doesn't have the right D.N.A match causing the creature inside the Humasis to take over and become another Curi. It's useless to us as a Curi." Magnus said looking at Will hoping he understands.

"But if we can get it away from the Curi before it hatches and get the right human D.N.A match it will become an adult Humasis and have unlimited power and strength to save our planet from destruction. It will be like Kali it will have the power to control the environment. If it makes it to an adult it will be able to do much more than any abnormal known to existence. The Humasis is already born into a teen already mature to have intercourse. They are known too be the most beautiful species alive, and have the most softest voice the human ear could ever hear." Magnus finished explaining to Will as they began to land in an open field next to a cave.

"Wow that's a lot to take in. So if the Curi will be waiting for it to hatch. How will we get to it in time?" Will asked.

"That's what these are for!" Magnus said pulling out 2 huge electric tazors.

"Whoa those are killer." Will said,

"It wont kill the Curi, but it will knock it out for several or so hours. Long enough for us to get in and take the Humasis." Magnus answered.

"So the Curi is going to force the Humasis to have sex? It will turn into a Curi? And become useless to us? So we have to get it first then get the right D.N.A match? Then what? The guy has to have sex with it or it will die?" Will asked.

"Yes! But if we don't get it the right D.N.A. within 3 days after it's hatched the creature inside it will eat away at the Humasis and it will die a very slow and very painful death." Magnus said shutting the helicopter down in a grassy field in front of the big mountain with a small cave at the base.

Magnus and Will jumped out of the helicopter and quietly walked up to the cave trying not to make very much noise before going into the cave. They got there electric tazors out and ready for the Curi to attack.

As they walked into the inner cave it got very warm like a sauna.

"Why is this cave giving off so much warmth?" Will asked stepping into the cave.

"Underneath this cave by a couple of feet there's a volcano. Curi's love being warm to lay their eggs or they wont lay. The eggs would die and kill the mother." Magnus said

"Oh that's… sad." Will joked not really open to this whole trip.

In the distance near the back of the cave there was a light ocean blue glow coming from behind the next corner. Magnus and Will turned the corner there mouth's drop to see an amazing ocean blue glow coming from the last un hatched egg beside maybe 17 already hatched eggs.

"Looks like a late bloomer." Will smirked jokingly.  
Magnus looked to Will with a 'I'm not amused' look and said, "Thank god were not too late. Now, where is the Curi?"

She looked all around but she saw nothing so she put the tazors away and approached the very big ocean blue glowing egg.  
She tried to touch it when it moved and cracked.

"It's just about to hatch stay on guard Will. The Curi could be anywhere, they have a camouflaging reptilian skin."

"Oh now you tell me!" Will muttered to himself knowing Magnus can hear him.

Suddenly they heard a growl come from above them, they both looked at each other than looked up. The ceiling of the cave was crawling with maybe 20 Curi's. Magnus looked to Will. "Move slowly to me and to the egg, I have a plan." Magnus whispered.

Will moved closer to her then to the egg. "Stay as close as you can to the egg!" Magnus said quietly to Will.

They both got as close to the egg as they could. Magnus quickly pointed her tazor to the ceiling and shot at the Curi in the middle of the rest of the Curi's, then hit the glowing blue egg. The egg shot out a shield and protected Will and Magnus as the electric shot hit the Curi then spread to each one like electricity on water. Each Curi fell to the cave floor unconscious. 2 hit the shield around the egg and slid off like snow melting off a roof top.  
The egg's shield suddenly retracted Will's mouth and eyes widened is surprise.

"What was that? I have never seen an egg have a shield! What happened with the Curi's?" Will asked.

Magnus looked to Will with a smile. "This kind of tazor I got Tesla to create special. If there is more then one Curi it would be the whole lightning conductor effect, electricity and water. Get them all at once.

"I heard a rumour a couple of years back that the egg's would protect them self's if it feel's danger." Magnus answered him.

"You almost got us killed with nothing but a rumour… Nice." Will said with a straight face. -_-

"Just another day on the job." Magnus smiled.

Suddenly the egg began to rock back and forth and the crack started to get bigger a few seconds later the egg collapsed in. Revealing a curled up what looks like a young teen girl with her long ocean blue hair laying on her body with left over egg residue and peaces of the shell.  
Will looked away but couldn't resist her beauty Magnus grabbed the blanket out of her bag and covered the girl with it. She suddenly opened her eyes at first they lit up like glowing cat's eyes then dimmed into bright green and she focused on Magnus.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She said in the most softest sounding voice known to the human ears almost like thoughts going into your head.

"I am Dr. Helen Magnus head of the Sanctuary. This is Dr. Will Zimmerman second in command. We are here to protect and help you, and take you to the Sanctuary to help you help us save our planet." Her eyes began to glow and she looked like she knew what was going on.

"Yes! I will help save this planet from destruction."

Then her eyes dimmed into the bright green eyes like before. She then looked to Will and smiled shyly and looked to the ground. She looked to her legs and tried to stand up but stumbled back to the ground. Magnus and Will helped her to her feet and she stumbled and walked with Helen and Will to the helicopter and flew back to the Sanctuary.

"When is Magnus and Will coming back?" Kate asked Henry with a board tone.

"When they find the abnormal there retrieving?" Henry said grabbing the screw driver beside Kate.

A few minutes passed then Kate asked, "What's this do?" Zappp "Ouch!" Kate said zapped by the loose wire.

"Please don't touch anything! Ok?" Henry asked frustrated.  
"ok! ok!" Kate said walking away.

"Hey Will! How was the mission? What you bring me ba-!" Then her mouth dropped and she went silent. Henry heard Kate speaking to Will and hurried to see him.

He ran around the corner and saw what Kate was looking at and he dropped his tool and his mouth dropped they both saw the magnificent beauty of the Humasis. Magnus rushed passed them with the Humasis and said. "Staring is rude guys, pay the Humasis some respect. Kate we will need to borrow some of your cloths."

"Oh….ya…. Ok." Kate said in a distracted voice.

Will walked up to Henry. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Will asked Henry as Magnus continued walking down the long hall way with Kate.

"I didn't sense any female presence from it. Only from Kate and Magnus. That thing is a dude, dude! A very attractive dude." Henry replied.

"What are you kidding me? No! That was defiantly a female." Will argued.

"Believe what you want but that is a dude." Will looked to Henry in disbelief and walked to the shower to see if Henry was right.

Through the foggy glass he saw a perfect women's figure, and smirked and knew Henry was wrong. He began to turn and walk away when he heard her moan in pain he looked to see her hugging her stomach than stumble and fall to the shower floor.

He quickly ran up to the shower grabbed the towel and open the foggy glass door he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked straight at what was sitting in between her legs she was a he. Will quickly sprung back into action and through the towel on him and lifted him into his arms, and ran to the hospital wing. Called Magnus down because he couldn't find the cause of the trouble to make him in pain and faint.

"Magnus get to the hospital wing the Humasis fainted in pain!" Will yelled into the intercom.

Magnus ran through the halls and into the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know! I went to check on him uh her to see if she uh he was ok.. a he began to moan in pain. Then fell to the shower room floor holding his uh her stomach."

"Will the Humasis is a male! Stop fidgeting and get it write."Magnus said getting annoyed with Will's words.

"I was convinced that He was a she, But than Henry said he sensed no female presence other than you and Kate, so I went to investigate. I would have kept thinking it was a female but then she fainted and I saw her, his genitals between his legs, when I went to help. It was hard to miss. I'm so confused." Will said confessed,

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"The oxygen has reached the creature inside him and has started to devour him. We need to find the right D.N.A quicker then I thought. Time is running out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Sanctuary or the characters.

Will and Henry will be in a 3 some in later chapters.

Read and enjoy.

* * *

Everyone was waiting in Magnus's office waiting for the results of the D.N.A match for the Humasis, and if he would be ok. The ticking of the clock was the only sound in the room.

"Err this waiting is driving me crazy." Kate said nearly pulling her hair out.

"Everything will be fine. We just have to wait a little while longer." Will answered.

Silence filled the room again. "Who do you think it will be?"

Henry asked disrupting the silence. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Who do you think will be the right match?" Henry asked again.

Everyone looked to the floor not knowing what to say.

"I hope it's not me. I'm not attracted to guy's in that way!" Henry stated,

"Well I don't think so anyways." Henry said talking to himself then began to think very intensely.

Will looked to Kate. "I doubt it will be any of us, and plus there are millions of people on earth we'll be able to find someone in time." Will said trying to look on the bright side.

The door cheeked open Magnus walked in. Looking around the room with a puzzled look on her face. Then noticed they were looking at her she smiled.

"He's going to be fine."

"But I found the right match. I took a sample of his blood and ran it through the DNA scan database for most of the world's population and I got a perfect match." Magnus said.

"Well who's the unlucky winner." Henry said as a joke.

Everyone gave him an uncomfortable look than Kate came up and punched him in the arm "Like, get a brain."  
Magnus looked to Kate and then Henry then Will.

"Well it's not Kate because she's well, female, so I was able to eliminate all women from the scan." Magnus said looking with Henry then Will.

"I don't know why but, It's Will." Magnus said with an unsure look.

"I hope you'll consider what's at stake here. Before you turn it down."

Will lost his footing then fell back into the chair with complete surprise and loss of speech.

"No. No. No! I wont do it." Will said shaking his head.

"Please Will the world is counting on you now." Magnus tried to convince him.

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better. No way am I doing it and that's final, it can die for all I care. I would rather put it through a blender before having sexual intercourse with another dude." Will said leaving the room pissed off storming down the hall.

"Great, what now?" Kate asked.

"He has no choice. He will come around once he see's how it's effecting the Humasis." Magnus replied to Kate.

"I'm just glad it wasn't me." Henry said relaxing in the chair.

"Your not human remember, and don't be so rude. I saw the way you looked when you first saw him." Magnus said.

Henry melted in the chair humiliated.

* * *

"No. No. No. No! Why me? I can't no, never, fuck that! I'm not doing it." Will said pacing in his room.

Will laid on his bed and curled up. Thinking about the pain the Humasis is going through.

"What do I do?"

Suddenly Magnus's voice from when they retrieved the Humasis popped into his head.  
_'Yes but if we don't get it the right match within 3 day's after it hatches the creature inside it will eat away at the Humasis and it will die a very slow and very painful death.'_

"Graaah!" Will laid on his bed and began to fall asleep thinking about everything.

_"You let him die, you let him die, you let him die you let him die! You pathetic little man you don't deserve to live, god's ashamed of you, you let him die you saw the pain he was in and u still let him die how can you be so heartless you pathetic lit-"_ said the voice in his dream Will had suddenly waking him from the night mare.

The sun shining through the window and his bedding half off the bed. Panting and realizing it was just a dream. He gets out of bed and walks into his bathroom suddenly remembering what Magnus had said the night before

_'The world is depending on you now!'_

He looks into the mirror and says, "Can I?"

Wile he's in the shower he remembers back in high school when he had a liking for one of his male friends. He got lost in the memory as the water fell down on his muscular torso then snapping out of it realizing he was getting a hard on.

"No I wont, I forgot those feelings long ago. I'm not going back now." He then stepped out and turned the water off.

Walking down the hall it was quiet and the sun light lit up the halls of the sanctuary castle. Big Gothic windows to show a huge yard and the river outside the walls of the property.

William suddenly noticed that the sanctuary was to empty so he went to the abnormal floor. Walked up to the Humasis window and it was black inside suddenly Henry bumped into him with a heating lamp.

"Oh hey, sorry Will. Oh Magnus need your help in the basement." Henry said stumbling with the heater trying to hold it the right way.

"What's going on? Were is every one?" Will asked straightening out the heating lamp for Henry.

"The Humasis tank isn't warm enough so we have to move it to one of the desert rooms in the basement." Henry said walking away.

William made his way to the basement.

It was like a sauna in the basement he saw Magnus at the end of the hall fixing the lock on the door.

"Hey what's going on?" Will asked.

"Ah, Will I need you to take the Humasis into the elevator and bring him down here." Magnus said.

"Why can't you do it? Or get Henry or Kate, or the big guy? Why me?" Will asked.

"Will I didn't ask you. You are the match. If you wont help him survive. You may as well make him comfortable as possible, before he dies." Magnus said.

Will looked to the cement floor in shame then began to walk to the hospital wing.

He came to the door of the hospital room thinking what he should say to him.

"What you doing?" Kate asked.

"Wahhhh! What the hell you scared the hell outa me."Will said as he jumped. Then looking into the window of the hospital room.

"You know you should talk to him he's a really cool guy. He knows almost everything. did you know Santa is real? like he's really real! When you ask him a question his eyes light up and he suddenly knows all about it. Like talk about having the world vocabulary in the back of your brain lol." Kate said pushing Will through the door.

"Know go get to know him."

"Waaah!" Will said being pushed through the door.

The blue haired green-eyed boy looked to Will confused.

"Um hi I'm Will. How are you feeling today?"

"Better than yesterday. Thanks for helping me." The Humasis said.

"So can I get you anything?" Will asked after a short but long pause.

"No I'm fine?"

"So… What's your name. Do you have a name?" Will asked.

"Of course I have a name. It's Noël it's Kinda like a Christmas name." Noël giggled.

"That's a cool name. Do you know how you got it." Will asked.

"Ya I just new, I don't know how really. Is my room ready yet? Because it's really cold up here?" Noël asked.

"Oh ya right that's why I came up here. Magnus wanted me to come get you and take you to your new room. It's as warm as the cave we found you in." Will said walking over to the bed and pushing it out the door.

Noel's face lit up with happiness. "Oh yay! I'm so tired of being cold?"

Will got in front of the elevator. There was tension and they haven't even done anything yet.

Kate walked up to Henry.

"Dose Noël even know that Will is the match?" Henry shrugged.

"I don't know. Shouldn't he know anyways? Isn't he like a genius or something?" Henry asked.

"Oh right." Kate said plugging in the heating lamp.

"Actually they are unable to know about themselves he knows something is wrong but he doesn't know he's dying. He doesn't know that Will is the match." Magnus said.

"Wow that sucks, so who's going to tell him?" Kate asked.

"I guess I will." Magnus said making sure the lights give off heat.

"Hey they're here?" Henry said as Will and Noël came out of the elevator.

"Thank you Will I'll take it from here, now Noël I have to talk to you about your status. What's happening to you right now. The pain you feel and why you feel so weak all the time," Magnus said.

"Can it wait I'm so tired." Noël asked dozing off.

"Of course after you rest then. Sleep well." Everyone left the room and went upstairs except for Magnus and Will. They watched as Noël drifted of to sleep.

"He looks so peaceful right there, are you sure he's dying?" Will asked.

"Yes Will he's dying. Can you please reconsider your answer?" Magnus pleaded.

"I don't know!" Will answered.

Suddenly Noël's eyes opened and they glowed dark blue suddenly the room shook and the lights flickered and Noël let out this penetrating scream he began to curl up in the fetal position and hugging his stomach. Will and Magnus rushed to his side.

"Noël maybe weak, but The creäture inside him sure is getting stronger. Will please reconsider there is nothing else we can do." Magnus asked again calming Noël down.

"Ok!" Will agreed.

* * *

Please Review tell me what you think. ~3~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I Don't own the character's from Sanctuary.

Warnings: Sexual content ahead. Yaoi, slash, and some smut. Read at own risk. Enjoy and review. Thank you.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't just put my sperm into a cup and do it that way?" Will asked.

"It needs to be instant or it wont work. The only way for it to work is to actually have intercourse with him." Magnus explained.

"No I can't do that! I wont do it. I put that part of me in the past I left it with my high school. I got bullied because I had a crush on one of my best friends. I just can't." Will confessed.

"Will, you've seen the torture he is going through the pain he is enduring. Any of us even Noel would do the same for you. We're not asking you to completely change your sexuality. We need you to do this so life can live on." Magnus said.

"Magnus!" Henry said.

"What is it Henry?" Magnus replied.

"Noel want's to see you." Henry said.

"Ok! I'll be right there." Magnus said.

"So am I going to tell him he's dying and the only person who can save his life isn't willing because he's worried about his reputation. Or do I tell him he is sick and we have the cure?" Magnus said.

"Ok I'll do it let's get this over with." Will said walking with Magnus to the basement.

"Ok fist we have to tell him what's going on." Magnus said stepping into the elevator.

"It's ok!" Magnus reassured Will.

Will and Magnus walked out of the elevator and into Noel's room. Noel was shaking and clutching the desk in pain.  
Moaning in pain like someone is slowly cutting into him with a very sharp object.

"What.. Is.. Happening.. to me?" Noel asked in pain.

"You're a Humasis and your kind hatch from an egg male or female you are a male and you are also born with a creature inside you, that is slowly killing you. Usually your animal half the Curi mates with you at birth and you turn into a Curi and you don't get to remember your Humasis half. But with the right human D.N.A match you can become an adult and have ultimate power and help save the planet from ending." Magnus explained.

"Ya but that only helps if you have the right match and if there willing and Ahhh it's all too much I need to leave." Noel said stumbling towards the door.

"No Will stop him. You will die if you leave the grounds there is so much outside these walls that could hurt you even worse than what your feeling know, because your still pure." Magnus said.

"Uhhh!" Noel screamed as the pain intensified, tripping over his own tail falling right into Will's arms and crashing to the floor knocking Noel out.

* * *

"He is very attractive." Will said to himself looking in on Noel as the heart monitor beeped for his heart rate.

"You can do it." Said a voice from behind him.

Will jumped. "I didn't know anyone else was still awake. I'm sorry if I scared you." A centaur woman walked up behind him.

"He is very beautiful." She said.

"Ya he is." Will said.

"Don't doubt yourself it will only make things worse." Lady Monica said.

"I'm scared it wont work, and he will die in my arms." Will said.

"When I was young, with my family there were only stories about The Humasis people. Once they find their perfect mate. In your case perfect match nothing else matters they are one, they feel each other in ways no other animal on the planet can. It's scary but amazing." Lady Monica said.

"Wow that's a nice little story thanks Monica." Will said.

"Just know that your life will not end but get better from this point on." Monica said walking off.

William walked into Noel's room and sat beside his bed and held his hand.

"I still don't know how this will turn out. But I hope it saves the planet."

* * *

The next day Will got out of bed and walked to the hospital wing and Noel wasn't there. He then ran to the desert room and Magnus, Kate, Henry, and the big guy were setting up his room making it more privet as Noel is resting in the bed.

"Everyone stop and leave please." Will said walking towards Noel.

Everyone looked at Will confused and left the room.

"Noel! Noel wake up!" Will said trying to wake Noel.

"What's going on." Noel said in a very weak sounding voice.

"I want to show you something. Come with me." Will said helping Noel out of his bed and rapping a big warm coat around him.

"Will where are we going?" Noel asked.

"I'm going to show you the river out back." Will said taking him outside.

The sun was high in the sky and the light reflected off his skin like porcelain and his eyes got brighter green. The sun seemed to lighten him up.

"Wow the sun made you happier then I thought." Will said.

Noel began to dance in the sunlight.

"It's so warm and cool at the same time. Look at the water it's so clear. I love it out here."

Will looked at one of the windows of the castle and Magnus and Kate were looking out at them with smiles. Will smiled back at them suddenly Magnus's face went into shock and Will did to as he heard Noel screaming in pain again, he ran to him.

"It's ok! It's ok! Your ok!" Will tried to comfort Noel.

"It's.. not ok!.. It's.. Worse it.. Hurts more than be..fore." Noel said in pain.

"Come on were going back to your room… I'm going to help you." Will said helping Noel into the door's to the basement.

"No.. Will I d..don't want to force you." Noel stuttered hanging onto Will's arm limping in pain from the creature inside him.

"Your not forcing me, I want to help you. It's going to get better. Your going to feel better". Will said walking him down to the basement hall.

"No!.. Wait!" Noel pushed him away, falling against the wall.

"I do, I do want to, I want you, I want to help you feel better and get through this so you can live on with me and be happy." Will said leaning Noel against the wall.

"Ahhh!… It hurts so much!… If you don't want to do this, you should just leave me here." Noel said sliding to the floor.

Will looked around. No one anywhere so he took him to the dead-end were some box's were for storage and ripped of his belt and through it to the floor.

"What.. are y.. you doing Will?" Noel asked in a painful voice.

"It's all ok I'm going to help you. Just relax." Will said shaking.

Will took Noel's coat off of him and threw it in the corner with his belt, lifted Noel's shirt and took down Noel's shorts to his knee's. Will was hesitant but grabbed his pants and lowered just a little to get accuses to his penis. He was already hard. He put his left arm around Noel's waist and gently trusted into Noel.

"Ahhh it hurt's. Will it hurts!" Noel said.

"It's ok, it'll get easier it will start to feel better in a moment." Will said slowly and gently entering Noel again.

Noel's painful moans suddenly began to get softer and he began to enjoy it. Will's moans got harder and harder with the more he trusted himself into Noel making more pleasure rush through them both.

"The pain.. The pain, is lessening. It doesn't hurt, as much anymore, Will." Noel said and moaned at the same time.

"That's good. Uh that's good, everything will be ok just a little longer." Will said moaning with pleasure.

"Will I can feel you inside me. You feel so good." Noel said putting his hands against the wall.

"I, I am, I'm going to Ahhh!" Noel said as he came on the wall.

"Uhhh!" Will moaned nearly coming into Noel thrusting his hips harder into Noel.

"I'm going to ahh! What do I do." Will asked Noel kissing his neck.

"It's ok, go ahead. I'm ready." Noel said feeling Will's body tighten.

"Uhhhhh!" Will moaned to the pleasure of releasing into Noel. Will and Noel moaned in pleasure together.

Will held himself inside Noel against the cement wall, Noel milking Will's cock dry. Will hugged Noel. Still inside him feeling his pulse begin to slow from the climax.

"Did it work? How do you feel?" Will asked Noel softly and seductively.

Noel turned his head to look at Will. "Thank you. I fee, el so much better." Noel said gulping mid sentence then began to shiver from the cold sweet.

Will slid his cock out of Noel and pulled up his jeans covering his naked lower half and softening member then helped Noel back into his cloths and walked him to his room. Noel fell asleep holding Will's hand.

* * *

Well that was very Detailed and explicit hehe... How did you like it?

Please review and tell me what your thoughts were.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Will/Created Character Noel. Smut, Slash, Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but Noel and the Curi creature.

* * *

"How is he?" Magnus said walking into the room.

"He's going to be just fine."Will said.

"I didn't know this before but you have to do it until he turns into an adult." Magnus said.

Will looked around the room annoyed.

"For how long?" Will asked.

"About a week maybe more. Until his hair changes colour and when weird thing start happening with him, and when the pain stops for good. It wont be as bad but it will still hurt a lot." Magnus explained.

Will looked to the ground and looked back at Noel.

"I think I hurt him. I think I was to big. I didn't take it slow." Will said.

"That always happens the first time it will get easier after time." Magnus reassured Will.

"I hope your right, I don't want to hurt him even more than I have to… I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Will said as he left Noel's room.

Magnus walked over to Noel and sat with him for a while.

"Everything is going to be better from now on." Magnus whispered to Noel.

Magnus stood in front of the window and peered at the water from the river rippling down stream. When Henry came running up to her.

"You need to come with me there's an emergency with Noel."

"What? What's going on, is he ok?" Magnus said following Henry to Noel's room.

"Ever since he woke up this morning he's been coughing up blood." Henry said running to a stop into Noel's room.

Will was holding Noel's hand.

"What's going on? Why is this happening?" Will yelled at Henry and Magnus.

"Don't worry William we will help him just please step out side and get some air." Magnus said taking a relaxant to help Noel.

"No I want to stay here with Noel. He needs me more!" Will said hugging Noel.

"It's ok! *Cough* I'll b *cough*, *cough* be alright." Noel said letting Will's hand go.

"Are you sure?" Will asked backing away.

"Yes." Noel said smiling before coughing some more.

"Come with me." Kate said taking Will out of the room.

"Ahhhh! Why does it hurt." Noel moaned in pain.

"He needs me, I should be in there with him." Will said looking back at the closed-door hearing the yells from Noel.

"Your not able to do anything now. Come with me we'll talk, come on." Kate said walking Will to the yard.

"You have gotten really close to Noel. It's good because before, you wanted nothing to do with him." Kate said to Will.

"I think I'm killing him." Will said totally off topic.

"Why do you say that." Kate asked confused and worried.

"I think I was too big for him and hurt him and now he's coughing up blood. It's all my fault. After I helped him back to his room to rest there was blood on the floor from Noel." Will said sitting on the grass in the warm sun.

"Wow way to much info… Your not killing him if anything you're helping him… He was a virgin right so of course there is going to be blood his first time." Kate said sitting next to him.

"Then why is he coughing up blood and is in pain now? It means I'm not helping." Will said scared.

"You are helping, it just take's time to take effect. Don't worry so much everything will be ok you'll see." Kate said to make Will feel better.

"I hope you're right." Will said picking some grass and playing with it.

"So how did it feel?" Kate asked.

"What?" Will asked confused.

"Having sex with another guy." Kate asked.

"It's different, and it feel's weird at first but then it feels amazing. I don't know why but it felt normal with him, I liked it a lot. Better than, when I was with women." Will said answering Kate's question.

"Really wow." Kate asked laying on her back tanning in the sun.

"So how much more do you have to "Save his life." Kate said showing quotation marks with her fingers.

"I'm not sure maybe about a week 1 to 2 times a day." Will said standing up.

"Wow good luck with that." Kate said.

"Thanks. I'm going to go check on him and see if he's ok."

"Ok see ya later." Kate said sitting back on the grass in the sun.

* * *

"William, Noel's pain has returned and he needs your help." Magnus said running to William.

"What?" William said then running for Noel's room.

"Ahh, uhh, ohhh!" Noel yelled from the pain.

"Shhhh, it's ok I'm here it's ok." Will said holding Noel in his arm's.

"Magnus you should leave I have it all under control here."

Magnus glanced at Will then Noel. "Alright!" Then left them in the room closing the door for privacy.

William looked at Noel. "I'll try not to hurt you this time and I'm sorry if I do." Will whispered in Noel's ear.

"Please j-just do it. I-I need you p-please. Please p-ut it in-inside me!" William put his hand in his pants to get hard.

Will turned Noel onto his stomach on the bed in Noel's room then he pulled his sweet pants down to his ankles then laid on top of Noel and rubbed himself between Noel's butt cheeks to get harder than began to penetrate Noel.

"Uhh- Ahhh!" Noel groaned at first in pain before the pleasure began to set in.

"Sorry." Will said stopping. So Noel could get more use to his size.

"I-it's fine, just k-keep going!" Noel stuttered shaking from the pain leaving his body.

Will kept going inch by inch slowly forcing himself into Noel.

"Ohhhh!" Noel moaned.

"Keep g-going!" Noel said to reassure Will.

Will pushed all his 9 inches all the way into Noel.

"uhhh!" Will moaned by being inside Noel.

"Your so tight… each time!" Will said slowly pulling out then pushing back in a little faster.  
Both Will and Noel breathing heavily from the pleasure.

"Hmmm more!" Noel said rubbing himself and playing with William's ball's with his hand's his head laying against the pillow.

"Ohhh wow! Keep doing that." Will said thrusting faster into Noel.

"Hmmm, yes harder. William!" Noel said with his soft voice.

William began going harder. "Uhh yaa I'm! I'm gonna cum!"

"Faster Will go f-faster and h-harder-r!" Noel said feeling William harden inside himself.

"I can feel you, you're gonna uuhhhhhhh!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" William and Noel came together.

William began to pull out when Noel stopped him. "No not yet just l-leave it for a minute longer."

William looked at Noel breathing heavily from the climax. Like the feel of him inside Noel was better somehow.

"Are you ok Noel?" Will asked standing Noel up his back against Will's chest still inside Noel.

"Y-ya I just want to feel you longer. Can you just lie here with me for a bit?" Noel asked.

"Ya of course. Want me to stay the rest of the night with you?" William asked laying down beside Noel still hard and pulsating inside Noel.

"Y-yes please!" Noel said shaking from what just went on.

"Ok… It's ok! Stop shaking! Your fine." William said holding Noel tightly.

After a few minutes they began to fall asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, The next chapter will be up soon. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but Noel!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ahhhh!" Noel screamed.  
William awoke violently from his sleep Noel was screaming in pain in his sleep, the lights were flickering on and off will looked at the clock it was 5:55am.

"Noel wake up. Noel what's wrong?" William got onto his knee's and grabbed Noel and shook him awake.

Noel opened his eyes a very bright green shout out lighting up the room and suddenly began to flicker red and green. Noel began to float out of William's arms the light was blinding suddenly the door opened.

Magnus, Henry, Kate, and the big guy ran into the room.

"Will wha-!" Magnus began to say as she walked into the room stopping her from finishing from the sight of Noel floating off the bed. A green light illuminating the room all from Noel.

Every one was speechless just then a high pitch scream filled the room causing everyone but the bug guy to cover there ears. Noel was screaming, suddenly he began to speak as if more then one person was talking.

"The end is near. Soon I will be ruler of this planet and enslave all of the human's and abnormal species alike. You will all feel my wrath, when I leave my host, say your fare wells it might be your last." The voices said suddenly. Noel's eyes closed and he dropped onto the bed fast asleep. As if it never happened.

Magnus looked to everyone with an uncertain look on her face. "Everyone meet in my office now."

Kate, Henry and the big guy left the room Magnus walked over to Will sitting on the bed with a blanket covering him.

"It was the thing inside Noel wasn't it?" William asked reaching for his pants.

"I'm afraid so. It has found it's way to the spin just above his anus and has taken control wile Noel sleeps. I want you to stay here and have intercourse as long and as much as possible we have to act now." Magnus said walking towards the door.

"Will, I believe in you. You can do this." Magnus said closing the door and leaving Will with Noel.

William slowly got back into bed and leaned up against Noel, he then started to rub up against Noel, getting hard and then slowly began to penetrate Noel. Noel moaned lightly then put his arms around William, as Will slowly forced himself into Noel.

* * *

"So what was that whole thing we all just witnessed?" Kate asked crossing her arms and sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Ya that was very interesting should we be getting the big guns out?" Henry asked Magnus sitting at her desk with a concentrating look on her face.

"Is he dangerous? Should we like lock him up or something?" Kate asked.

"Who?" Henry asked,

"Noel!" Kate said walking over to Magnus.

Magnus looked to John. "John go to the black market and get a western sand slug!" Magnus said giving john a folded note. John looked at Magnus as if that was a very hard thing to find and was very dangerous.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yes please hurry." Magnus said in a stern voice.

"Henry, Kate come with me!" Magnus said running out of her office.

Moments later they were in the lab were Henry worked the most of there projects.

"Kate I need you to do something very important." Magnus said waiting for her to agree.

"Ya anything to help Will and Noel." Kate said.

"Go to the kitchen and mix vervain and salt in one cup. Then mix dragon's blood and coral with baby's breath in another cup. But don't mix the 2 cups of ingredients together, then bring them to me and also bring a water bottle from the fridge. Only a table spoon for each ingredient. Got it?" Magnus wrote on a piece of paper then giving it to Kate.

"Ok, but I failed home eke." Kate said taking the paper.

"You can do it just don't go over boarded with any of the ingredients." Magnus said. Kate agreed then jogged out of the room.

"What can I do." Henry looked at Magnus.

Magnus looked at Henry with a calm look. "I need you to build some sort of trigger capsule small enough to go inside Noel then explode without hurting him." Magnus said hoping Henry can create it.

"Ya ok just give me a few hours." Henry said getting to work. Magnus walked to the other side of the table and said, "Use yourself for inspiration to getting a correct size to rap around your member."

"You mean Will!?" Henry looked up at Magnus.

Magnus smiled at Henry then walked away.

About 2 seconds later Henry figured out what she meant.

"Wait what? No I cant. I just cant." Henry said yelling at Magnus as she walked away.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Magnus said continuing down the hall.

Henry looked down the hall after her with a creeped out look on his face then looked to his tools in his hand and said to himself.

"Can't be that bad if Will can do it." Then Henry shrugged and began working on the project.

Meanwhile Kate was getting the ingredients together.

"Vervain check, dragons blood check, Coral check, Baby's breath check, salt check, and now a water bottle ok check."

Then Kate took the 2 separate cups and the water and began to walk back to the lab.

* * *

"William it hurts push it in further." Noel said pushing himself onto William.

"I'm trying Noel, it's ok the pain will go away soon." Suddenly Will came inside Noel. The look of pain on Noel's face began to leave and he began to breath softer and fall asleep again.

Will sat on the edge of the bed in sweet pants and watched Noel sleep soundly. Suddenly there was a soft knock of the door. Will silently walked to the door and opened it and walked out of the room to talk to Magnus.

"Hey what's up?" Will said his face full of guilt ans sorrow.

Magnus looked at will. "I have an idea it should work but you may not like it."

"What is it?" Will asked worried.

"I know I said that it has to be a certain match of human DNA to help Noel but I have an idea to lour the creature back into Noel's anus so it will be like before and the pain will fade. Like it was supposed to in the first place. You see your sperm hurts it and it's killing the creature that's why blood sometime comes out of Noel it's trying to run from you. But if your willing I want to get Henry to eject his DNA into Noel and because he's not the match the creature will be attracted to him to devour his DNA and it will be back in Noel's anus were you could quickly sneak back into Noel and get it and hopefully destroy the creature or hurt it enough to stop it from spreading any further then it has!?" Magnus said smacking her fist into her hand for special effects.

Will looked away for a moment and took a breath.

"I'll do it if Henry is ok with it. But to me sounds like an orgy." Will said turning back to Magnus.

"Great I'll send Henry up when he's finished making the device." Magnus said beginning to walk away.

"Device?" Will looked at Magnus with a concerned face.

Magnus stopped and turned back to Will. "That's the other part. Henry will attach this small device at the end of his pecker and when he ejaculates it will get inside the device and release into Noel and explode at the right moment and attract the creature in Noel and hopefully wont harm him!?" Magnus explained.

"Hopefully? You can't be a little more approximate?" Will said protectively.

"Will, it will work out I'm sure of it. It will be like when you smack a mosquito and they pop it wont be any harsher then that." Magnus said then began to walk back to the lab.

"Alright, that's batter… This better not hurt him!" Will said then walking back into Noels room to tell him what's gonna happen.

* * *

Magnus took the water from Kate and pored half a cup into the 2 cups of ingredients and mixed them each. Then took the dead slug from John and squeezed some of the slime into each cup of ingredients. Then she took 2 syringes and took very little from each then injected one syringe into the right compartment of the device. The same for the other in the left compartment. Magnus did the same for the other 2 devices Henry had made then connected them very softly so as to not brake the thread from the 2 compartments.

"Ok Henry be very careful with this. Attach this to your… well you know, before you enter Noel then you know what to do. I am sure this will work!" Magnus said looking at Henry waiting for him to leave.

"Oh right!" Henry said realizing and walking down the hall.

* * *

Thank you for reading read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Sanctuary. OC, three way in this chapter. Very explicit rated M for Yaoi, Slash, boy/boy/boy action. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 6

Henry sprang into action then began to walk towards the door and to Noels room. William was waiting out side of Noel's room as Henry walked up to Will.

"Hey!" Henry said nervously.

"Hey!" Will said looking Henry over.

"Are you ready to become really close?" Henry asked putting his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Ha ya! This isn't how I imagined getting closer to you. But if it will help Noel I'm in!" Will said opening Noel's door finding Noel curled up into the fetal position shaking.

Will rushed over and sat on the bed and began hugged Noel. Henry stood in the door way with a sad face watching Will comfort Noel.

"I-It hu-hurts Will!" Noel stuttered half awake.

"It's ok we have a new plan to make you better. You remember Henry don't you?" Will said holding Noel and looked to Henry standing in the door way.

Suddenly Noel opened his eyes and this bright green light shout out then stopped.

"Let's do It! Magnus's-s plan will-l work!" Noel struggled for words softly moaning in pain.

Henry walked up to Noel and Will and tore off his shirt, revealing a very hot muscular torso.

"Lets do this!"

Will looked at Noel. "Are your sure?" Will asked Noel.

"Yes I-I'm sure!" Noel sat up and kneeled on his knees and began to hug Henry shaking as he held onto Henry.

"It's g-going to be ok H-Henry your going t-to e-enjoy it!" Noel said holding onto Henry his soft pail skin touching Henry's skin.

Noel began to kiss Henry. Henry was hesitant for a moment then began to kiss Noel back. Will got onto the bed and began caressing Noel's body on the other side of Noel from Henry. Slowly kissing Noel's neck. Noel moaned slightly in pleasure but still shaking like before.

Noel stopped kissing Henry and looked into his eyes he looking exhausted to Henry. Then turned to Will and began to kiss him. Will put his hand on Noel's back and slowly guided his hand to Noel's butt, Henry slowly guided his hand down Noel's chest watching Noel shake as he kissed William.

Noel suddenly stopped then began kissing Henry again and then Will back and forth for about 5 minutes.  
Noel began to slip his hands down Henry's chest feeling his muscular body before reaching the rim of Henry's pants. Noel looked up to Henry then began to unbuckle his pants then unzip his pants zipper. Henry gulped then put his hand on Noel's hip as a sign to go ahead.

Noel slipped his hand into Henry's pants and felt Henry's shaved pubic hair and the base of Henry's grith coming out of his body he was hard. Noel shook and grabbed a hold of Henry and began to rub him inside his pants, Henry moaned softly from the pleasure he was getting from Noel.

Noel began to kiss Henry again then took his other hand and began to go into William's pants touching his penis, get him hard as well. Noel stopped kissing Henry and began to kiss Will. Henry began to play with Noel's penis out of curiosity watching as Noel began to get hard.

Noel Looked at Henry, "You d-don't have to do t-that!" Noel stuttered.

Noel gulped from the pleasure as Henry ignored what he said.

"Uhh!" Noel moaned silently.

William began to rub Noel's butt slowly taking his pants off with his other hand. Noel began to slide Henry's pants down his legs and began fondling Henry's balls taking his other hand and rubbing Henry's member. Noel turned around, facing William and began to go down on William kissing his lower torso to his crotch then began kissing the head of his penis, Will moaned from the pleasure.

Noel looked back at Henry and nodded to him Henry looked to Will and then looked back to Noel then licked his fingers and slowly began to penetrate Noel with them. Noel moaned with pleasure, Henry quickly attached the device to his penis and slowly probed Noel forcing his 8,½" into Noel. Noel Moaned as Henry slowly penetrated him.

slowly enjoying Noel's tightness…

Will looked at the pleasure on Henry's face, Noel had the same look.

Suddenly Noel looked to Will, "I-I want both of you to be inside m-me, at the same t-time. It will have a better effect then s-separate." Noel said as the shaking began to slow.

Henry looked to Will, Will looked to Henry they both agreed. Henry began to pull out of Noel then laid down on the bed. Noel sat on top of Henry and guided Henry's cock into himself.

Noel moaned as Henry slid inside his tight body. Will came up behind Noel and began to slowly force himself into Noel, sliding against Henry's cock. All three of them moaned loudly from the pleasure.

Henry and Will didn't even care that their pieces were touching.

Noel howled from the pain slowly turning into pleasure. As Will and Henry both thrust at the same time, Noel's moans suddenly turned into screams from the intensified pleasure. Henry placed his hands on Noel's hips and thrust harder, William hugged Noel around his waist and thrust himself harder into Noel.

Noel couldn't help but yell with pleasure. Noel exploded all over Henry's chest. Then Henry exploded his warm juices inside Noel, Noel felt each squirt hit his insides, a few seconds after William exploded into Noel, his seed filling Noel and began to spill out of Noel down his thin muscular legs.

After there orgasms had settled down a bit Noel's head tilted back and he took a huge deep breath. Suddenly opened his eyes and this bright green light filled the room.

From the roots of Noel's hair, dark blue streaks suddenly shout out from his head then the tips of his hair turned white in with the dark blue was some black suddenly, the lights began to flicker. Henry and Will couldn't move. It was like they were frozen in time the room began to shake like an earth quake.

Noel closed his eyes then opened them again. His eyes began to change light green to dark green with an ocean blue ring around the green, with purple flecks.

Noel's ears began to point like an elf.

Magnus and Kate felt the castle shake Magnus smiled.

"Yes it worked!" Laughing wile holding onto the door handle of her office.

Noel began to breath heavily. Will and Henry could move again the light was now a turquoise colour.

William fell to the floor, Noel began to float off of Henry. Henry and Will watched as big black wings sprouted from Noel's back colours began to form on his feathers. Red tips into purple and blues and greens from the tips of his feathers to the base of his back to were the wings were attached.

The light got brighter making a wind in Noel's room, the curtains opened the light shout out of the window's along the grass in the midnight. The cracks of the door were leaking light. Noel's breathing began to slow the light began to dim. The castle began to slow in shaking before stopping completely.

Noel closed his eyes and began to float back down to the bed, Henry put his arms out as Noel landed softly in his arms the wind was gone the curtains softly went back into place then William got off the floor and sat on the bed naked with Noel and Henry.

Henry looked at will. "What the hell was that?"

Will shook his head and looked to Noel. "I have no idea! But I think he just matured into an adult!?" Will said grabbing his sweat pants and putting them on.

Henry looked at Noel and softy laid his head on the pillow.

The door opened, as Magnus and Kate walked into the room, Kate immediately covered her eyes and turned around Magnus turned around and began talking to the door.

"Sorry for barging in. But it worked Noel is a adult Humasis!"

"Great! Now can you leave so we can get dressed?" Henry said holding the blanket in front of his and Noel's naked body.

"Yes of coarse! Once your both decent come to my office and I'll explain what has happened!" Magnus said walking with Kate and closing Noel's room door.

Henry looked at Will. Will looked at Henry then down to Noel's changed body and hair.

"That was intense!" Henry said grabbing his pants off the floor.

"Ya for sure!" Will said holding Noel's hand.

After they were both dressed they both walked out of Noel's room then walked down the hall complete silence between them.

* * *

"Ah Henry, Will you did great!" Magnus said with a big smile on her face. "You both just helped save the world."

"So what happened in there exactly?" Will asked sitting on the chair. "Well when Henry ejaculated in Noel-"

"I don't want to hear this!" Kate said walking towards the door.

Will shook his head, "It's totally natural."

Kate stopped then turned around. "Fine go ahead with the cock talk."

"Anyways when Henry ejaculated into Noel the creature in Noel sensed that he wasn't the correct DNA match and went rushing to devour it. Then the device Henry made exploded causing it to be trapped in one area. Then Will went in for a surprise attack and it killed the creature inside Noel…But I didn't think it would have worked the first time." Magnus said to herself stumped.

Henry and will looked at each other then back to Magnus.

"We did it together!" Henry said.

Will gave Henry a nasty look.

Kate's jaw dropped open then began giggling but also grossed out.

"Ah good job." Magnus said slightly grossed out,

Will smacked his head (face palm).

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter Read and review. The next chapter will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I Own Noel but not Sanctuary! Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 7

Noel laid motionless on his bed the pain was gone his breathing was very slow. He could feel the creature inside him dead not moving; it was dark in his room the curtains blocking the morning light. Noel was weak from hurting from the pain for too long. He laid on his bed and listened to the background noise; it was silent. He heard his own heart pounding slowly. He closed his eyes for a moment or so he thought…

* * *

"Noel can you hear me?" A English accent suddenly said.

Noel forced his eyes open a blinding white light made him blink a couple times.

"Mmh!" Noel moaned turning his head.

Suddenly a blur was on his right Noel focused on it, it was Magnus.

"There we go. How are you feeling?" Magnus asked Noel.

"Umm much better." Noel said sitting up slowly yawning.

Looking at the clock on the wall it was 4:30 pm.

"I'm sorry I dosed off. I didn't mean to fall asleep for 10 hours!" Noel said rubbing his eyes.

Magnus looked at him surprised. "You weren't asleep for 10 hours. You were asleep for 2 weeks!"

Noel's face suddenly went blank with disbelief.

"No way!?" Noel said not believing her, eyes wide open.

"Where's Will?!" Noel said looking around the room frantically almost stumbling out of bed.

Magnus grabbed Noel's shoulders. "It's ok he's on a mission with Kate and Henry. He'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok! but I miss him!" Noel said looking to the door.

"It's alright Noel he miss's you just as much. He asks about you every day." Magnus said helping him get comfortable.

"Hey it's gone?" Noel said looking at Magnus.

Magnus looked at Noel then realized what he meant.

"I had to remove it. It's dead and it won't be coming back to life. We burned it then buried the ashes in cement." Magnus said comforting Noel.

"What did it look like?" Noel asked.

"It looked like a big spider." Magnus replied.

Noel looked at the blanket on him and at his nails.

"My nails are dark blue?" Noel said confused.

Noel grabbed his hair and brought some of it forward.

"My hair it's different?"

"You have changed a lot actually. You're an adult Humasis now! You even have wings."

Noel got out of bed and headed to the mirror on the back of the door.

Noel couldn't recognize himself.

"I-I-I look so different!" Noel said sadly.

"How did Will react to me?" Noel asked turning around to see his wings perfectly folded along his back.

"I'm not sure you will have to ask him when he gets back." Magnus said writing something on a chart on the clip board she was holding.

* * *

"We're back!" Kate said walking down the hall to Noel and Magnus standing in the hall looking out the big Gothic window watching the river down below.

"A Kate! How was the mission? Did you retrieve the reptilian creature?" Magnus asked as Kate approached them.

"Ya all done. It's fast asleep in the carrier, Henry and Will are putting it in an aquarium as we speak!" Kate said catching her breath.

"Very good." Magnus said looking back to Noel who was starring out the window with a blank uneasy look on his face.

"What's up with Noel?" Kate asked Magnus.

"He has been under the delusion that Will wont like his new Appearance." Magnus whispered.

"I'll try talking to him." Kate whispered back then began walking over to Noel.

Magnus nodded then walked to the elevator.

"Hey! What are you thinking about Noel?" Kate asked putting her left hand on Noel's shoulder.

"You already know! Magnus just whispered it to you!" Noel said in his soft angelic voice.

"When Will saw your new look he said you are more attractive then you were before and couldn't wait to see you awake again so he could tell you. He wouldn't stop talking about you for the entire mission. He has fallen hard for you." Kate said reassuring Noel.

"Let's go see him!" Kate said walking him down the hall.

"I can't see him being affectionate in front of everyone else especially with someone like me."

"Are you kidding? You have changed him he really likes you. If anything he won't be able to keep his hands off you. Trust me if Henry could he'd be all over you to, heck even I would." Kate giggled pressing the button to the elevator.

Noel giggled as they stepped in and began making their way down to the abnormal floor.

"I can't wait to hug him I missed him so much." Noel said crossing his arms across his chest.

The elevator door opened and Kate and Noel walked into a big round room with tall mirror like windows Henry and Will were talking in the middle of the floor.

Will looked up to see Kate with Noel a now dark haired blue streaming through it like a blue rainbow and green eyes that lit up the room as he walked closer to Henry and Will.

"Wow you look amazing." Henry pointed out.

Will's mouth nearly hit the floor.

"I second that!" Will said.

Staring at Noel with his hands in his pocket.

Noel looked at him and smiled then jumped into his arms hugging him from around his neck. William nearly fell backwards but caught himself, Will began to hug Noel back holding him close. Noel closed his eyes and took in his manly sent and then realized he was hugging him for too long and had to let go, jumping down from the embrace and looking back into Will's eyes as lust filled his own.

"What don't I get a hug?" Henry held his arms out waiting for a hug.

Noel smiled and walked up to him and began hugging Henry around his waist.

"How you been little buddy?" Henry asked.

"Oh I'm great!" Noel said ending the hug in the most softest sounding voice.

Will looked at Kate and rolled his eyes as Kate just giggled.

"C'mon Henry let's leave the lovers to talk." Kate said walking Henry to the elevator and pushing the button.

"Ok, ok." Henry said being forced to walk to the elevator.

"So when did you wake up?" Will asked Noel, kneeling in front of him.

"About 2 hours ago I hung out with Magnus as we waited for you to get back." Noel said looking Will over to make sure nothing was damaged.

"Are you ok? How was the mission? Did you catch whatever it was and lock it up?" Noel asked putting his hands on Will's face hoping he was fine.

"Ya I'm fine, had a few head ache's since we left but that's all. The mission went good we captured the reptilian creature and put it in a nice warm aquarium." Will said standing back up from a kink in his leg.

"Let's go see what's for lunch shall we?" Will said putting his arms around Noel's shoulders and walking towards the elevator with Kate and Henry.

As they all walked into the elevator Noel felt a cold breeze pass by him making him feel uneasy. Noel walked into the big elevator and scanned the people in the elevator with him Kate and Henry were talking about when they hit the creature at the right time and sending it flying into the trap.

Noel looked up at will and noticed something a bit off about Will he was rubbing his head like he had another head ache or something.

Noel stood in front of him and put his right hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok Will?" Noel asked concerned.

William didn't answer; suddenly Kate and Henry noticed Noel and stopped their conversation.

"Is it another head ache Will?" Kate asked.

"Ya I just need some Tylenol or something." Completely ignoring Noel, Suddenly the doors to the elevator opened.

"Maybe you should see Magnus, maybe you're allergic to the reptile or something." Henry said walking into the hall.

Will pushed Noel out of the way and began to walk into the hall.

"Why did you do that Will?" Kate asked.

"Oh no it's fine I was standing in his way." Noel said looking at Kate.

Will looked back at Noel and realized what he just did.

"I'm sorry Noel I just wasn't thinking." William said looking him in the eyes.

"It's totally fine, it was my fault completely." Noel giggled with a small smile.

"But maybe you should go talk to Magnus just in case." Noel said grabbing his hand and leading him down the hall to the hospital wing.

"What would make him do that?" Kate asked Henry as Noel and Will walked down the hall.

"Maybe it's an allergic reaction to the creature, or something else?" Henry replied walking with Kate after Noel and Will.

* * *

Will walked in through the hospital doors with Noel were Magnus and john were fixing the place up.

"What can I do for you Will, Noel?" Magnus said folding the blankets onto the bed.

"Ever since we left Peru I have been having these really bad head ache's." Will said rubbing his forehead.

"Hmm maybe you're allergic to the creature?" Helen said walking over to Will and feeling his forehead for signs of heating up.

"No fever, here's some Advil. If that doesn't seem to work I'll have to do some test's." Magnus said handing Will a small bottle of Advil from the medicine cabinet.

"Thanks!" Will said walking towards the doors; Noel looked back at Magnus with an unsure look on his face then walked out of the room with Will.

"Hummm this feel's familiar somehow." Magnus crossed her arms and began thinking hard.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter another will be up soon! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

I Don't own Sanctuary, But I own Noel! Please read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

"William lets go to bed I'm tired!" Noel said falling asleep on the couch in Will's room.

"Stop pestering me just go to sleep!" Will snapped at Noel.

Noel looked at Will in shock, William's eyes fixated on his notes he was working on suddenly realizing he had said something wrong.

Will looked up at Noel, Noel had a confused look on his face. "Are you ok William?" Noel asked walking up to the desk.

William rubbed his eyes. "Maybe sleep would be a good idea."

Will suddenly put down his pen and glass's and walked out from behind his desk.

"Let's go to bed!" Will said picking Noel up into his arms then giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you ok?" Noel asked again placing his small hand on William's cheek.

"Ya I'm fine let's get into bed!" Will said sitting Noel on the big King sized bed before walking over to turn off the lights. Suddenly feeling dizzy and rubbing his head again. Will walked back over to Noel and took his shirt and sweat pants off. Noel took his Pj pants off and put them at the end of the bed still wearing his t-shirt and underwear.

Will sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes before grabbing an Advil and the glass of water on his night stand. Getting under the covers and pulled Noel in close like a teddy bear. Noel began to snuggle into William's chest.

"Good night!" Noel said silently.

Will looked down at the precious young man snuggled in his arms. "Good night Noel."

* * *

The next morning, Noel woke up cold and alone. Noel sat up with all the covers around him shivering.

All the windows were open and the cool morning air spilled into the room, Noel got up off the bed and walked to the mirror on the wall. Noel's skin was a light sky blue. His lips were a dark blue and he had blue bags under his eyes his fingers were frozen and he was shivering. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

(Knock, knock.)

"Co, co, come in!" Noel said shivering from the cold room.

Suddenly the door opened and Kate walked into the room.

"Oh my god, Noel!" Kate said rushing over to hug the blue teen standing in front of the mirror. "Why is it so cold in here? Where is Will?" Kate said rushing to the opened windows and closing them as quick as she could.

"I-I Woke U-Up and a-all the wind-ows' we-were open, and W-William was-s gone!" Noel said shivering.

"Err I'm going to punch Will in the face when I see him. He knows you have to be warm at all times. God how inconsiderate of him!" Kate said rushing back over to Noel and Hugging him and rubbing his back to warm him up.

"I d-don't kn-now what I-I did to-to make h-him hate me!" Noel said shivering in Kate's arms.

"Oh he doesn't hate you, maybe he just forgot or something?!" Kate said trying to make Noel feel better by lying.

Noel said nothing beginning to believe that Will is actually mad at him.

"C'mon let's go see Magnus and make sure you don't have frost bite or a cold." Kate said walking Noel out of the room.

"O-ok!" Noel said walking with Kate out of the cold room.

"Hey Kate, Noel what's going on?" Henry said jogging up to Noel and Kate. "What happened Noel?" Henry said shocked at how Noel looked.

"I woke u-up and the windows-s were a-all open and William was g-gone." Noel said shaking.

"I Haven't seen him all morning you look really sick. We need to get you to the warm hospital room!" Henry said picking Noel up and running with Kate to the hospital wing.

Rushing through the doors Magnus and John were standing in the room talking. Suddenly startled from Henry, Kate, and Noel running into the room.

Henry walked over with Noel half awake in his arms and laid him on the hospital bed.

"Henry what happened to Noel?" Magnus asked rushing to the bed side taking his temperature as John took the blankets and covered Noel.

"He woke up and all the windows were open and Will wasn't in the room. I came into see Noel and he was standing in front of the mirror shivering and he was literally a light blue colour!" Kate said walking to the other side of Noel and covering him with the blankets on the chair beside the bed.

"Has anyone seen William today?" Magnus asked walking over to the thermos stat and turning the temperature up.

"We haven't seen him at all!" Henry said catching his breath.

"We'll call him on the P.A. system." Magnus said walking over to the phone on the wall beside the doors.

"William Zimmerman come to the hospital wing immediately!" Magnus sternly said into the P.A. system.

"You'll be warm soon enough!" Kate said rubbing Noel's arms. Noel's shivering began to slow.

10 minutes later Kate was sitting beside Noel and Magnus was typing medical words into the computer. Henry was pacing back and forth in front of Noel's bed.

Noel suddenly woke up almost back to his natural skin colour. Sitting up, suddenly alerting everyone in the room.

"Noel, you're ok?" Kate said standing up from the chair.

"Something's wrong with William!" Noel said like he just had a night mare or something.

Suddenly William walked through the doors.

"Where's Noel?!" Will said running into the room and right up to Noel and hugging him like he was gone for hours on end.

"William, where have you been?" Magnus snapped.

Kate looked pissed then began to walk over to him.

"What?" Will said looking puzzled at Kate.

(SMACK!)

Kate smacked Will across his right cheek, a red hand print began to appear across his face. Pain suddenly rushed to the mark.

"OUCH! What was that for?" William asked rubbing his now red bruising face.

"YOU LEFT ALL THE WINDOW'S OPEN IN YOUR ROOM AND NOEL NEARLY FROZE TO DEATH THAT'S WHAT THAT WAS FOR!" Kate said pissed.

"What are you talking about?" Will said surprised and rubbing the mark on his face.

Noel watched as Kate yelled at William sticking up for Noel so he didn't have to.

"Noel woke up in your room with all of the windows open. It was freezing when I came in and you weren't there he was literally blue and shivering, where the hell were you when Noel was freezing to death?"

Noel looked at William and noticed he looked like he had no idea what Kate was talking about.

"Why the hell was your windows all the way open? No one else would have opened all the windows in your room while Noel was asleep. Noel thinks you hate him or he has done something to make you hate him!"

Henry looked at Magnus with a look that looked like Kate was getting off topic.

"What is going on with you lately? You-" Kate said before being interrupted.

"Kate that's quite enough!" Magnus said taking William over to Noel's bed.

"I do have to ask why would you leave all the window's in your room open knowing full well that Noel needs to be warm at all times?" Magnus asked trying to stay calm.

"I don't even remember getting up this morning it's all a blank. I remember going to bed with Noel last night then I was helping Briggs with feeding the abnormal's. I don't even remember waking up this morning and I know that Noel has to be warm so I didn't open the windows!" Will said truthfully and confused.

"I'm gonna pull up the camera for outside Will's room for this morning and see what really happened." Henry said walking over to the computer desk and typing something into the computer.

"That's a great Idea Henry." Magnus said walking over to see what happened as well as Kate. Noel laid back down and tried to think if he remembered anything else. Will walked over to Noel and sat in the chair.

"I have no idea how the window's got open Noel, I'm so sorry that I left you alone." Will said grabbing Noel's hand and gripping it tightly.

Noel looked over at Will and smiled.

"I got it." Henry said.

"Ok now rewind it to this morning, start at 5 am and skim through it from there." Magnus said.

The screen went fuzzy then to the hall way to in front of Will's room. Suddenly the door opened at 8:35 and Will walked out, for some reason it was fuzzy over his face but no where else and it fallowed his face for the entire time he was in the shot until he left, closing the door behind him.

Everyone was puzzled.

"Back it up and pause it as soon as Will is stepping out of the room." Magnus said.

Henry backed up the footage and paused it when he was coming out of the room.

William's face was still fuzzy but the door was open enough to see inside to Henry the window's looked closed.

"The window's are closed when he left this morning at 8:35am!" Henry said looking up at Kate and Magnus suddenly Magnus looked closer.

"Zoom in on the window's!" Magnus said.

Henry zoomed in on the window, sure enough it was open the curtain was blowing in the wind.

"Oh my god! The windows were open when Will left his room this morning!" Kate said.

"What, I don't remember doing any of that!?" Will said get up and walking over to the computer to see for himself. "This doesn't make sense!" Will said looking back to Noel.

"How have those head ache's been Will?" Magnus asked walking up to Will.

"Umm, I haven't had one since last night when I went to sleep." Will said thinking really hard.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

It is the last chapter I have written thus far because I'm unsure on how to continue. I have a small writer's block for the next few chapter's so I don't know when I'll get back to this, but I hope it will be soon. Thanks for reading.

I hope to get more up soon.


End file.
